NO SOY LA MISMA DE ANTES
by chepys
Summary: HOLA ES MI 2DO FIC, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DE TENER UN HERMOSO SUEÑO, Y LO MEZCLE CON ALGUNAS COSAS QUE LE SUCEDIERON A UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS.


**CAMBIO DE VIDA****.**

La lluvia caía sin parar sobre ella, sentada en la banca del parque mudo testigo de su dolor, pero no le importaba en el fondo deseaba que el agua limpiara las heridas de su corazón, lentamente se puso de pie rumbo a su casa al percatarse que anochecía, seguramente su madre estaría muy preocupada.

-donde estaba Serena-dijo preocupada su madre- mira como vienes ve a tu habitación a cambiarte no te vayas a enfermar.

La joven no respondió, se fue al baño donde se dio una ducha de agua caliente, después se fue directo a su cama, su madre llego junto a ella.

-que te pasa hija, desde hace días estas muy triste, casi no has querido comer, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-no me pasa nada mamá, estoy bien, son los próximos exámenes que me tienes así- fue la triste respuesta de la rubia.

-pues no lo parece, te peleaste con tu novio Darien,

-esa persona ya no es mi novio-dijo entre lagrimas, mientras se abrazaba a su madre- terminamos hace una semana.

-ahora entiendo tu cambio de ánimos hija, por que no me le dijiste entonces

-por que creí que las cosas se solucionarían pero no fue así, que voy hacer sin el mama, lo amo con todo mi corazón, el fue muy claro al decir que jamás volvería a mi lado.

-no te preocupes por eso hija, seguramente estaba molesto y lo dijo sin pensar, cálmate por favor ya veras que volverá.

La rubia no respondió, su madre decidió no seguir con sus preguntas la arrullo como a un bebe hasta que se quedo dormida. Era de madrugada cuando Serena despertó después de mucho pensarlo había tomado una decisión.

-las chicas siempre me han dicho que deje de comportarme como una niña y es precisamente lo que haré, casi soy una mujer adulta y debo actuar como tal, cuando tenga listo todo les haré saber mi decisión, solo espero que me brinden su apoyo.

Varias semanas pasaron rápidamente, las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas con el cambio de Serena que de ser una estudiante floja, se había convertido en una estudiante en ascenso, en los exámenes semestrales sorprendió a todos al sacar 9 en la mayoría de las materias, pero desgraciadamente su humor cambio drásticamente, no sonreía ni bromeaba como antes, al igual que Emy su atención estaba en los libros, después de la escuela se marchaba directamente a su casa. Una tarde Serena cito a sus amigas en su casa. Al llegar las chicas se sorprendieron al verla sonreír de nuevo.

-Gracias por haber venido chicas- dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a todas- espero que esta pequeña reunión sea de la más agradable para todas.

Las 5 jóvenes pasaron la tarde alegremente comiendo pastel bromeando, y contándose sus sueños a futuro, cuando de pronto llego el señor Sukino.

-ya estas lista hija, tu vuelo sale en 2 horas y tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar, espero que ya te hayas despedido de todas tus amigas.-dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

Tanto Emy, Rey, Mina y Lita estaban sorprendidas al escuchar lo dicho.

-Aun no me despido papa, espérame en el auto en un momento estoy contigo

-pero por favor no tarde hija-dijo antes de salir.

-que tonterías es esa de que te vas de viaje- dijo una Rey muy sorprendida

-si es una de tus bromas te quedo perfecta-dijo Mina sonriendo

-no es ninguna broma, es la mejor decisión que he tomado, espero me entiendan, si no les dije nada antes fue para que no me hicieran cambiar de opinión,

-si ya lo decidiste solo me resta darte mi apoyo-dijo Emy tranquilamente- no se por que lo haces pero te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje, somos casi mujeres adultas y debemos aprender a tomar decisiones.

-y como tomo Darien la noticia-dijo Lita casualmente.

-bien, ni sentirá mi ausencia ya saben lo ocupado que esta, la universidad el hospital-dijo tristemente Serena. Ya que ninguna de sus amigas sabia que su noviazgo había terminado.

Para Rey no paso desapercibido el triste tono de Serena, desde hacia días la notaba triste, pensativa, sin querer la semana anterior la observo mientras fingía leer un libro, vio que derramaba una lagrima la cual se había limpiado rápidamente para que nadie la viera. Algo realmente grave tuvo que haberle pasado para que tomara la decisión de irse del país.

-y donde te iras de viaje no nos has dicho, y que piensas hacer con la escuela, por que te esforzaste mucho para que pierdas el año-dijo Rey

-no se preocupes al lugar donde voy asistiré a la escuela, pedí ser estudiante de intercambio y fui aceptada estaré fuera del país por 2 años y si no les dije antes fue por que era una sorpresa, por eso organice esta pequeña reunión de despedida.

-queeeeeeeeee-dijo todas al mismo tiempo

-pero por que 2 años es mucho tiempo-dijo Lita

-de haber sabido que la reunión era para despedirte hubiéramos hecho un regalo entre todas-dijo Emy preocupada.

-por lo menos nos llamaras para saber de ti-dijo Mina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no se preocupen le llamare a todas- dijo Serena.

De pronto se escucha un claxon.

-tu papa te espera hija-dijo la madre de Serena acercándose la abraza- cuídate mucho por favor y me llamas en cuanto llegues.

Las cuatro amigas abrazan a Serena estaban muy tristes por su partida, e ignoraban el motivo real de su viaje.

-ya esta bien chicas, Serena volverá más rápido de lo que piensan, la verán en las vacaciones- dijo la madre de la joven escondiendo sus lagrimas-

-la señora tiene razón chicas -dijo Emy

-así es –dijo Mina- ya lo dice el dicho el tiempo pasa comiendo

- no se dice así, el dicho es el tiempo pasa volando-dijo Lita

-tu no cambias Mina-dijo Rey

-les tomare una foto-dijo la madre de Serena- por favor júntense.

Serena lucia un vestido algo holgado, sus ojos estaban tristes y lucia muy pálida, al momento de la foto sus labios hicieron lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

Un mes después Serena se esforzaba al máximo en sus estudios, su ingles había mejorado considerablemente. Por las tardes y fines de semana trabajaba de mesera en un café que estaba cerca de su escuela. La señora Eleonor Darcy dueña del lugar le había tomado mucho cariño a la rubia a la que cariñosamente le decía **mi niña**, admiraba las energías de la joven, quien después de estudiar y hacer sus tareas trabajaba sin descanso, pero una tarde en la que hubo mucho trabajo Serena se desmayo, rápidamente la señora Darcy pidió que la llevaran a su casa, llamo a un doctor amigo suyo para que revisara a la joven.

Al salir de la habitación el semblante de doctor no era nada alentador

-que es lo que tiene mi niña-dijo preocupada Eleonor

-no es nada de cuidado, descansar un poco le hará bien, desde cuando la conoces- dijo preocupado el doctor.

- desde hace un mes, la conocí al día siguiente de su llegada, como me vio que necesitaba ayuda me pidió trabajo y acepte desde entonces no hemos vueltos muy unidas, es una joven muy estudiosa, algo callada pero se que es de noble sentimientos, acaso le pasa algo malo-dijo Eleonor

-seré sincero contigo, la chica esta embarazada

-embarazada -repitió la mujer mientras se sentaba- no puede ser, pero se ve tan inocente, de hecho casi no sale a la calle se la pasa metida en el café o en la biblioteca, estas seguro Brandon, no te habrás equivocado

-completamente, le hice unas pruebas y todo concuerda, no te has dado cuenta, esta muy pálida, y esa mirada tan brillante.

-ahora que lo pienso en los últimos días solo comía galletas y tomaba mucho jugo de manzana, y anteriormente se había mareado.

-tendré que informarle al director del colegio-dijo seriamente el doctor

-no lo hagas Brandon por favor, si lo haces la enviaran a su país por lo menos déjame hablar con ella,

-esta bien, haré lo que me pides, Serena luce muy triste te aseguro que ignora su estado, algo grave debió de haberle pasado, en estos momentos necesita con quien hablar.

-lo haré en poco tiempo esa niña se ha vuelto en la hija que nunca tuve.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, en Japón las chicas estaban en el Crow comiendo pastel y tratando de estudiar.

-no es lo mismo sin Serena-dijo Rey jugando con su bebida- falta su singular alegría

-que estará haciendo en estos momentos-dijo Lita

-seguramente estudiando y no perdiendo el tiempo como ustedes-dijo Emy mientras leía

-no lo creo, estará detrás de algún chico guapo-dijo sonriendo Mina

-y cual es el tema de hoy chicas-dijo Andrew sentándose a un lado de su novia Lita- hace mucho que no las veía por aquí, y donde esta Serena.

-lo siento-dijo Lita- lo que pasa es que Serena se fue de viaje hace ya un mes y no he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo,

-es por eso que están tristes-dijo Andrew—las entiendo la sonrisa y el buen humor de Serena son muy contagiosos, con razón no la había visto en los videojuegos.

De pronto la puerta del Crow se abría dejando pasar a una pareja.

-miren chicas es Darien- dijo Emy sorprendida

-es cierto –dijo Rey molesta -y esta con otra mujer mientras Serena no esta

-tranquila Rey- dijo Lita- seguramente es una compañera de la universidad

-la conoces Andrew- dijo Mina asomando la cabeza-

-acaso no la recuerdan es Saory –dijo Andrew- últimamente se les ve juntos todo el tiempo, según rumores en la universidad son novios, pero no lo creo, se que Darien es incapaz de faltarle a Serena de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo Rey se puso de pie y camino hacia la mesa de Darien, este al verla se puso algo nervioso.

- Darien como has estado, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí- dijo Rey

-hola Rey, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo-dijo amablemente el pelinegro

- no me presentaras a tu amiga

-lo siento, espero que recuerdes a Saory mi novia desde 2 meses- dijo seriamente

-mucho gusto- dijo Saory nerviosamente

-el placer es mió, perdón por molestarlos no sabia que Darien tenia una nueva novia.

En su casa Rey asimilaba lo dicho por Darien, Saory era ahora su novia, la duda no la dejo dormir en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Darien salía de su práctica en el hospital cuando vio a Rey esperándolo cerca de su auto.

-que hace aquí Rey-dijo seriamente Darien

-he venido a preguntarte sobre Saory tu novia.

-ya se me hacia raro que ninguna de ustedes hubiera venido a reclamarme por mi rompimiento con Serena- fue la respuesta de Darien

-así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, desde cuando terminaron-dijo Rey

-hace ya 2 meses, imagino que serena aun debe de estar llorando verdad-dijo dándole la espalda a la morena.

-eso no lo se y a estas alturas no creo que te importe, ahora comprendo su cambio, pero me gustaría saber tu versión-

-como dices a que te refieres con cambio

-pregunte primero-dijo Rey mirándolo a los ojos

-Tú ganas, te lo diré, termine con ella, por que me molestaba su infantilismo, la forma en que se comportaba.-dijo desviando la mirada.-no podía platicar con ella de cosas interesantes por que no me entendía. Serena es muy joven y hermosa tarde o temprano encontrara a un chico de su edad y me olvidara. Es por esa razón que no me he acercado a los lugares que ella suele frecuentar con ustedes, lo último que quiero es tener una escena desagradable entre ella y Saory.

-eso es lo que piensas de ella, ahora veo que nunca la conociste realmente, y pensé que la amabas, pero no te preocupes, puedes andar libremente por las calles con tu nueva novia, por que no veras a Serena en mucho tiempo.-dijo la morena comenzando a caminar.

-no te entiendo explícate por favor- dijo tomándola del brazo-

-suéltame me lastimas- al verse libre hablo calmadamente- hace ya un mes que Serena no esta en el país. Ahora entiendo perfectamente el motivo de su partida, tu tienes la culpa de su cambio, no tienes idea de cómo me te aborrezco.-dijo enojada con los ojos cristalinos

-Rey yo no quise –dijo Darien mientras las palabras se quedaban en su garganta y su mente asimilaba la información.

-Serena se fue muy triste por tu culpa, estudiaba día y noche para no pensar en ti, por eso mejoro en sus estudios. Dijo en un susurro

-por lo menos es un logro se volvió una mejor estudiante-dijo el moreno- ves me das la razón, lejos de mi a tenido avances.

-si Darien no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, -dijo con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos- gracias por matar las ilusiones de Serena, su alegría, y mil gracias por romperle el corazón.- dijo mientras se alejaba

-se que algún día me perdonaran-dijo el joven- todo lo hice por su bien.

Mientras tanto en Londres Serena despertaba en una hermosa habitación.

-donde estoy-dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama- como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que de pronto todo se oscureció.

-puedo pasar-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-adelante por favor-dijo la rubia

-veo que dormiste bien, tienes un mejor semblante-dijo la señora Darcy, esta listo el desayuno, por si deseas comer algo

-estoy muerta de hambre-dijo la joven con una débil sonrisa

-que bien, pediré que nos traigan el desayuno,

-comer aquí en esta habitación no claro que no, es mas como llegue aquí.

-estas en mi casa mi niña,-dijo sonriente la anciana

-su casa, pero todo se ve muy fino y caro-

-y lo es-

-pero como tengo entendido que usted solo se mantiene con lo poco del café.

-esa es solo una fachada hija, la verdad soy una mujer muy rica, el café es solo mi pasatiempo, no me gusta estar sola.

Después de desayunar Eleonor Darcy le contó a Serena la verdad, que era una viuda rica que vivía sola en una gran mansión y que su único nieto la visitaba de vez en cuando.

-ahora entiendo todo –dijo Serena- el café es su modo de sentirse útil-

-así es, me gusta estar rodeada de gente. Ya te conté mi historia mi niña, ahora me gustaría que confiaras en mi y me contaras el por que de tus tristezas, debes de sentirte muy sola ya que estas muy lejos de tu familia y amigos.

Serena no pudo más y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a la mujer, al cabo de unos minutos se calmo.

-le contare necesito hablar con alguien-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- hasta hace 3 meses era muy feliz, tenia amigas sinceras y leales, una familia amorosa y unida, un novio al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de lo pesada que era la escuela nada me importaba por que los tenia a todos mis seres queridos a mi lado.

-y que fue lo que paso-dijo Eleonor

-Darien mi novio termino conmigo

-y cuales fueron sus razones- -

-solo me dijo que el amor por que sentía por mi se había terminado, y por mas vueltas que le doy al asunto, se que tiene razón, mis niñerías le molestaban, Darien es algo mayor que yo, es culto, habla varios idiomas, conoce muchas materias, y yo a su lado solo era una niña tonta con la cual no podía tener una platica a su mismo nivel.

-si era así por que estabas a su lado-dijo Eleonor

-por que lo amaba, y se que el me amaba de la misma manera

-entonces que fue lo que paso.

-no lo se, yo me hago la misma pregunta

-Serena me dime la verdad, que tan lejos llegaron Darien y tu, sabes a lo que me refiero

-claro que la entiendo- dijo la rubia poniéndose roja- hace 3 meses me entregue a Darien por primera vez, recuerdo que llovía muy fuerte, corríamos para resguardarnos pero ya estábamos mojados hasta los huesos, así que decidimos ir a su departamento que nos quedaba cerca mientras pasaba la lluvia. Llame a mi madre desde su casa para decirle en donde estaba, a mi mama no le pareció extraño ya que ella confiaba mucho en Darien y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Amablemente me dio una camisa para que me cambiara de ropa, y me dejo sola en su habitación y el se fue al baño a cambiarse. Esa tarde me sentía tan bien al estar con el, cuando termine de cambiarme ya tenia listo chocolate caliente para tomar, la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta la cual trajo muchos truenos a los cuales les tengo pavor, y cuando uno pareció iluminar la ciudad me lance sobre el para que me protegiera ya que la luz se había ido, nos sentamos en el sofá donde permanecimos abrazados, de pronto sentía una gran necesidad de besarlo y lo hice. Una cosa llevo a la otra cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos desnudos explorando nuestros cuerpos. Darien fue el primero en reaccionar me dijo que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero yo lo calle con mis besos, acabando con su poco autocontrol, me entregue a el por que lo amaba, fue muy tierno y cuidadoso conmigo, jamás imagine que Darien fueran tan delicado en ese aspecto, nos amamos durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, recuerdo que dijo que nada nos separaría y que a partir de ese momento solo seria suya- dijo entre lagrimas- pero todo era mentira ya que el solo jugo conmigo.

Serena lloraba con sentimiento, la señora Eleonor abrazo nuevamente a la joven

-llora mi niña, llora todo lo que quieras, ya que las heridas del corazón son las que mas duelen y solo se curar con lagrimas, y tu herida es muy grande.

-ya no voy a llorar, prometí no ser una llorona y lo voy a cumplir-dijo seriamente la joven limpiándose las lagrimas. –pero dígame que le dijo el doctor me pareció verlo preocupado, pasa algo malo

-es ahora que debes de mostrar tu fortaleza mi niña- dijo Eleonor

-tan grave es dígame por favor- dijo desesperada la rubia

-no tienes nada de cuidado, acaso no te has dado cuenta-

-cuenta de que- dijo la joven muy preocupada

-Serena estas embarazada, pero no te preocupes por nada te ayudare en todo.

En la cara de la joven se dibujo una gran sonrisa, la primera en muchos meses, estaba de lo mas feliz. En su vientre llevaba un hijo del hombre que mas amaba. Ahora tendría una razón para salir adelante y luchar para tener un mejor futuro.

La señora Darcy usando sus influencias la ayudo con lo referente a la escuela, argumentando que la joven estaba incapacitada para asistir a clases por un tiempo pero cumpliría con sus deberes escolares desde la mansión Darcy, como el director era un gran amigo suyo le proporciono todas la facilidades a la joven, el doctor Brandon llevaba el control de su embarazo tanto la madre como el bebe estaban en perfecto estado de salud, estaba por cumplir 5 meses cuando una visita inesperada llego a la mansión Darcy.

-abuela estoy aquí donde estas- gritaba en el amplio salón un joven de bellos ojos azules, piel blanca cabello castaño lacio

-la señora Eleonor salio, eres Eliot verdad- dijo Serena que estaba sentada al fondo del salón estudiando un gran libro.

El joven se quedo con las palabras en la garganta, jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella, poco a poco se fue acercando a la desconocida, la cual vestía con ropas muy holgadas, pero no le restaban belleza a su persona.

-**Eliot Alexander Darcy Winsor** a sus pies mi hermosa dama- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras besaba la mano de la joven.- y usted es

-Serena Sukino, la protegida de la señora Eleonor-dijo ruborizada

-ya veo- dijo Eliot- así que tu eres Serena, mi abuela me a hablado mucho de ti,

-así, solo espero no decepcionarte-dijo apenada-

-todo lo contrario- dijo sonriéndole- mi abuela se quedo corta al describirte, eres mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba, no cabe duda de que el embarazo vuelve muy hermosas a las futuras madres.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Eliot, Serena bajo la cabeza apenada.

-no te apenes, mi abuela no tiene secreto para mi, espero que seamos buenos amigos, de hecho vine por que tenia mucha curiosidad por conocerte y darte las gracias

-las gracias y por que-dijo la rubia sorprendida-

-por dedicarle tiempo a mi abuela, ya que debido a mi trabajo no estoy a su lado.

-la agradecida debo de ser yo, ya que me ha brindado su apoyo en estos momentos.

Con el paso de los días Serena y Eliot se hicieron muy buenos amigos, el joven era un doctor recién graduado pero a su vez manejaba una gran cadena de hoteles que eran el negocio de su familia. Eleonor veía con agrado a la pareja que en fondo deseaba que Serena se enamorara de su nieto para que se quedara para siempre a su lado, sabia muy bien que Eliot sentía algo muy especial por la joven.

Para las amigas de Serena todo era de lo mas rutinario, de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, Rey les había contado el verdadero motivo del viaje de serena y ninguna de las chicas le dirigía la palabra a Darien al cual veían pocas veces y solo. Serena les hablaba una vez por semana, y les enviaba postales a sus amigas. Las chicas esperaban las vacaciones de navidad para ver de nuevo a Serena la cual tenía meses de haberse marchado. Pero sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando su amiga les aviso que no pasaría la navidad con ellas por que el presupuesto de la escuela no pagaría su boleto de avión. Tanto Emy, Lita Mina y Rey, enviaron por paquetería sus regalos.

A sus 6 meses de embarazo Serena había aprendido a cocinar muy bien a tal punto que hacia pasteles y bocadillos los cuales se vendían muy bien en la cafetería de la señora Darcy, y como la futura madre no tenia gastos ya que Eleonor no le aceptaba un solo centavo, invertía parte del dinero, y el resto lo ahorraba. Gracias a los consejos financieros de Eliot su dinero se triplicaba en el banco, faltaba pocos meses para que naciera su bebe y no quería que este sufriera privaciones, estaba decidida a salir adelante sola.

Fue la primera noche de navidad que paso lejos de sus seres queridos, pero ahora su bebe era lo primordial, al brindar con los Darcy, hizo un brindis en el fondo de su corazón- feliz navidad mi querido Darien, deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz.

Mientras tanto a solas en un departamento a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

-por favor cambia esa cara es navidad- decía Saory a un pensativo Darien -si tanto la amas por que terminaste con ella.

-lo hice por su bien, -dijo mirando al techo

-eres un egoísta sabes,

-por que lo dices- dijo el pelinegro asombrado

-por que solo piensas en lo que fue mejor para Serena, pero dime alguna vez te hiciste la pregunta de que si realmente era lo mejor para los 2,

-no me atormentes mas por favor

-lo siento pero ya me canse de este juego tuyo, mira que decir que somos novios, es una suerte de que mi novio real esta enterado de todo.

-en verdad aprecio tu ayuda, las amigas de Serena no me hablan desde que se fue, me culpan de su partida.

- tienen razón, las he visto en la calle y sus miradas para conmigo no son muy amables que digamos, no seas tonto Darien, aun estas a tiempo de buscarla, pídele perdón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Serena es una joya que muchos quisieran tener, no lo olvides.

Saory se fue del departamento de su amigo cuando su novio paso a buscarla, a solas miles de pensamientos atormentaban a Darien. Las palabras de Rey sonaban en su cabeza.

-_**no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo- gracias por matar las ilusiones de Serena, su alegría, y mil gracias por romperle el corazón**_.

A su mente llego el momento que decidió terminar la relación.

Llego a la preparatoria a buscarla esperando darle una gran sorpresa, estaba tan feliz, toda la mañana pensó la forma de pedirle matrimonio y mas ahora que era totalmente suya, cuando de pronto la vio muy cerca de uno de los alumnos un tal Seiya kou, el cual la abrazaba cariñosamente, Serena se veía muy feliz junto al chico, su sonrisa cantarina inundaba el lugar, de pronto escucho a unas alumnas hablar.

-míralos siempre juntos, y aun así niegan su relación- dijo una chica

-según se ella esta esperando terminar con su novio, una vez libre será la novia oficial del joven Kou.

-y por que no lo hace

-escuche a una de sus amigas decir que Serena sentía pena por el pobre chico,

Darien se alejo lo mas rápido del lugar, no deseaba escuchar mas, a su mente llego el momento en que Serena se entregara a el.

-todo fue una farsa, fue su forma de decirme adiós.-dijo mientras corría.

Después de mucho pensarlo cito a Serena en el parque días después. Como siempre la joven llego con 15 minutos de retraso, pero lucia muy hermosa con su pantalón negro y blusa blanca. Como era su costumbre la joven se lanzo sobre su novio el cual, la aparto de forma brusca.

-que pasa Darien-dijo sorprendida la joven- estas molesto por algo

- te cite por que necesito hablar contigo, es importante

-pasa algo malo-dijo sorprendida la joven- que es lo quiere decirme-

-ya no te amo Serena, mi amor por ti se termino,

-que estas diciendo-dijo la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- es una broma verdad

- no es broma, entiende por favor no te amo-dijo tranquilamente dándole la espalda- me ha dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de Saory, ella es culta, educada, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, en cambio tu aun eres una niña con la cual no se puede ni hablar.

-Darien –dijo Serena entre lagrimas- pero yo te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo, me entregue a ti por amor.

-no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, lo que paso entre nosotros fue un grave error, lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo mejor es separarnos, aun eres muy joven, conocerás a un chico de tu edad que te quiera de verdad.

-entonces jugaste conmigo, te creía diferente, pero veo que me equivoque eres igual que todos, solo me utilizaste -dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

A Darien se le partía el corazón al recordar la forma de cómo había terminado con Serena. Y en el fondo de se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Una mañana fue en busca de su gran amigo Andrew, el cual se sorprendió al verlo tan demacrado.

- Darien amigo que tienes, últimamente estas muy pálido, pensativo algo te preocupa

-Andrew necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Serena

-la verdad no lo se, Serena habla una vez por semana a la casa de Rey, donde las chicas se reúnen para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-pero estamos de vacaciones, seguramente esta en su casa-dijo esperanzado el joven-

-estas equivocado-dijo Andrew- Serena no vino se quedo en Londres para adelantar materias. Las chicas creían lo mismo pero Serena les mando una postal diciendo que no vendría. De hecho a todos nos mando un hermoso regalo.

-ya veo, gracias por tu información Andrew- por favor no le digas nada a las chicas.

-esta bien, solo déjame decirte que lamento que su relación no haya funcionado, en verdad pensé que amabas a Serena, a su lado parecías tan feliz.-dijo el rubio sinceramente.

-y lo era-dijo Darien antes de salir del lugar.

A sus casi 9 meses de embarazo Serena estaba muy feliz dentro de poco tendría en brazos a su hijo, una tarde mientras caminaba por el jardín junto a Eliot, Serena sintió un gran dolor en su vientre. El momento había llegado, rápidamente Eliot, la llevo al mejor hospital de Londres, donde la atendieron los mejores médicos del país, con mucho esfuerzo la joven tuvo un parto natural. Eliot estuvo a su lado en todo momento, los doctores creían que era el padre de la criatura.

-es un hermoso niño- dijo felizmente la enfermera-

-puedo cargarlo-dijo Serena algo aturdida

-claro, además este ángel quiere conocer a su hermosa madre- dijo la enfermera

Al tenerlo en sus brazos Serena lloraba de felicidad

Es tan hermoso-dijo la joven madre- tiene el cabello negro como su pa- abuelo-corrigió- verdad que es el bebe mas hermoso del mundo-dijo mirando a Eliot

-si Serena es un bebe muy hermoso, y como se llamara-dijo Eliot

-**Daniel Alexis Sukino**-dijo serena orgullosa.

-Daniel es un niño muy afortunado, nació en plena primavera época de flores además es la estación mas feliz de todas-dijo Eliot nostálgico.

La señora Eleonor estaba mas que feliz con el niño en su casa, Serena había regresado a la escuela, nadie supo de su embarazo, solo el director de la escuela, pero como era muy amigo de la familia Darcy opto por callar, Serena nunca descuido sus estudios, ya que era un requisito para seguir en ese país como estudiante de intercambio, después de clases corría a la mansión para estar al pendiente de su bebe, mientras este dormía terminaba sus labores escolares y a la vez seguía con su negocio de pasteles y bocadillos el cual iba de maravilla, tanto para Eleonor como Eliot era un misterio de cómo Serena estaba llena de energías.

-debe de terminar exhausta-dijo Eliot

-es su deseo de superación que le impide darse por vencida- recalco Eleonor.

Después del nacimiento de Daniel Alexis, el cuerpo de Serena había cambiado considerablemente, sus curvas se acentuaron su busto creció un poco y su mirada cambio.

El fin de clase había llegado, los estudiantes tenían 3 meses de vacaciones, Serena tenia que volver a su casa para las vacaciones de verano.

-no me quiero ir, que le diré a mis padre cuando me vean llegar con un bebe-dijo la rubia asustada- mi padre me matara aun estoy bajo su tutela.

-te preocupas demasiado, además hace unos días cumpliste la mayoría de edad, eres una mujer totalmente independiente. De ser necesario diré que soy tu esposo y el padre de Daniel, -dijo Eliot seriamente

-no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado- dijo la joven-

-De todas maneras tengo que ir, inauguraran un hotel en Japón y como socio mayoritario tengo que estar presente y de paso saludo a mis amigos que vive en ese país.

-entonces iré con ustedes- dijo Eleonor.

Y así lo hicieron, al llegar todos se hospedaron en el nuevo hotel de los Darcy, Eleonor cuidaría al niño mientras Serena visitaba a sus padres.

Uno de los chóferes del hotel la llevo a su casa, al bajar del auto los recuerdo vinieron a su mente, como una película, toco el timbre y escucho los pasos de su madre que se acercaba a la puerta. Al ver a una hermosa joven parada en su puerta, la señora Sukino solo se le quedo mirando no reconoció a su propia hija. Frente a ella estaba una joven rubia elegantemente vestida, su cabello estaba sujetado en una hermosa cola, llevaba poco maquillaje haciéndola ver muy hermosa.

-que pasa mama, así recibes a tu hija después de tanto tiempo-dijo la rubia a manera de saludo. Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás miembros de la familia. Paso la tarde platicando con sus padres, pero al llegar la noche se despidió de ellos tenia que regresar al hotel.

-por que te vas hija si esta es tu casa-dijo el padre de la joven- tu recamara te espera

-lo se papa, pero en el hotel me esta esperando una persona muy importante para mi, y no quisiera dejarlo solo, lo traeré mañana para la cena para que lo conozcan.-dijo antes de salir.

Al volver al hotel, la joven corrió a ver a su hijo.

-se porto muy bien-dijo Eleonor- no cabe duda Daniel se siente en casa. Les dijiste a tus padres-

-no, me falto valor, estaban tan felices. Pero mañana les arrojare la bomba, y Eliot donde esta.

-fue al hospital a saludar a un gran amigo suyo.

Por casualidades del destino Darien era amigo de Eliot, los cuales estaban platicando en la cafetería del hospital.

-así que tienes un hijo-dijo Darien asombrado- pensé que eras soltero

-pues me case hace y poco y ya soy padre-dijo felizmente Eliot-

-felicidades, cuando conoceré a la madre de tu hijo- dijo Darien seriamente

-muy pronto primero tengo que hablar con sus padres, ellos no saben que tenemos un hijo, mi abuela adora a niña como no tienes idea-dijo emocionado

-niña, así se llama tu esposa-dijo Darien sonriendo-

-claro que no, así le dice mi abuela de cariño, es mas no te diré mas detalles, ya conocerás, Daniel cumple 4 meses pasado mañana y le toca su chequeo mensual, y que mejor que mi gran amigo Darien para que lo revise se que eres un gran doctor-dijo sonriendo

-con mucho gusto atenderé a tu hijo, tráelo el lunes a las 10 de la mañana te parece, y así conozco a tu familia.

-me parece perfecto, pero cuéntame algo de ti, aun sigues saliendo con aquella chica que me platicaste una vez, la que es menor que tú, nunca te vi tan emocionado, eras otro hasta sonreías cuando hablabas de ella -

-no, termine mi relación con ella hace un año-dijo tristemente

-entiendo eso quiere decir que la relación no funciono

-no fue por eso, simplemente ella era muy joven para mi, y yo un estupido al dejarla ir-dijo terminando la platica

A la mañana siguiente Serena fue a visitar a sus amigas, las cuales estaban feliz con su regreso, pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde platicando, el tiempo se le fue volando, Serena regreso al hotel para que Eliot fuera con ella a casa de sus padres, tomo al niño para darse valor. Al llegar con sus padres estos se sorprendieron al verla con un bebe.

-y ese niño de quien es-dijo el señor Sukino sorprendido

-es mi hijo-fue la respuesta de la joven- una parte de mi nueva vida

- ahora entiendo el por que no viniste en navidad, yo confiaba en ti hija-dijo molesto el señor sukino. Y el padre donde esta

-yo soy el padre-dijo Eliot sorprendiendo a todos, Serena y yo nos casamos en Londres el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad, no tiene de que preocuparse señor Sukino

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, en especial Serena que no imaginaba una respuesta de esa magnitud.

Ya de regreso en el hotel la rubia agradecía la ayuda

-gracias Eliot, pero no fue necesario que lo hicieras-dijo Serena mientras arrullaba al bebe para que se durmiera.

-lo que dije fue en serio-dijo Eliot acercándose a ella- me harías el hombre mas feliz de mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo, sabes que considero a Daniel como mi propio hijo, y desde hace tiempo sabes lo que siento por ti.

-lo se, pero no es justo para ti,-dijo Serena- te quiero pero solo como amigo

-aun amas al padre de Daniel verdad-dijo Eliot tristemente-

-si, y no es mi intención lastimarte, pero es mi deber decirte la verdad

- me gustaría conocer al dueño de tu corazón, nunca me has dicho su nombre ¿Por qué?

-no tiene caso hablar del pasado-dijo Serena-

-si vuelves a verlo le dirás que tuviste un hijo suyo, tiene derecho de saber su existencia.-dijo Eliot mirándola a los ojos

-No, Daniel es solo mi hijo- dijo enojada la joven- de que le serviría saberlo, tal vez en estos momentos es feliz con alguien mas, ni mi hijo ni yo lo necesitamos, me vasto sola para salir adelante.

-respeto tu decisión, pero piénsalo por favor, te recuerdo que mañana me acompañaras a la cena baile que ofrece el hospital central de la ciudad, se celebrara en este hotel ya que es el único disponible para tanta gente. He platicado con unos amigos médicos y están ansiosos por conocerte.

El salón estaba maravillosamente adornado, todo parecía salir de un cuento de hadas, Eliot llevaba orgulloso de su brazo a Serena quien lucia espectacular, su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado sujetado en un rodete unos rizos caían sobre sus sienes, el vestido negro se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, el escote dejaba ver seductoramente sus senos, las zapatilla hacia verla un poco mas alta, y el tenue maquillaje resaltaba aun mas su belleza natural.

Eliot la presento con algunos conocidos, los cuales se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver a la joven. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de gente, Serena se alejo un poco de Eliot, con la mirada examinaba el lugar cuando de pronto vio a una persona que jamás imagino ver en ese lugar, se quedo quieta por la impresión y cuando reacciono para su horror comprobó que estaba frente a ella.

-hola Serena-dijo Saory amablemente- que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, según supe estudiabas en el extranjero.

-así es Saory, solo vine a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas casual-

-ya veo, casi no te reconocí estas más hermosa que antes,-dijo sinceramente la joven- pareces otra-

-soy otra Saory, y gracias por el cumplido, si me disculpas me están esperando, fue un gusto saludarte- dijo alejándose del lugar.

Serena salio a la terraza a respirar un poco de aire fresco, el encuentro con Saory le trajo amargos recuerdos, minutos después Eliot fue por ella.

-que haces aquí tan sola Serena, te he estado buscando-

-vine a respirar un poco de aire puro,-mintió-

- vamos están por servir la cena y te presentare al director del hospital.

Sentada en la mesa principal junto a Eliot, Serena se sentía segura, el director del hospital era un gran conversador, su plática era interesante y entretenida, hasta que.

-así que usted es la esposa de Eliot, –dijo el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos.- me gustaría saber que hizo este hombre para atrapar a una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

-pues solamente lo dijo-comento Serena sonriendo nerviosamente siguiendo el juego-

-me costo mucho trabajo hasta que al fin lo conseguí-dijo Eliot siguiendo el juego

-y donde se conocieron-

-en Londres-dijo Serena.-en casa de la abuela de Eliot

-fue amor a primera vista-recalco Eliot

La cena termino y el baile estaba por empezar, Serena subió a su habitación a ver a su hijo por un momento y de paso se retoco el maquillaje, al bajar al salón de nuevo Eliot estaba rodeado de varias personas, un mesero paso ofreciéndole una copa, tomo un pequeño sorbo ya que estaba sedienta, al ver hacia la pista vio a Saory bailando con alguien que no pudo distinguir muy bien, estaba por acercarse a ver cuando.

-al fin me libre de esas personas, bailamos-dijo Eliot-

-claro-dijo la rubia.

La música comenzó de nuevo, las parejas corrieron a la pista, la nueva melodía era romántica por lo que las parejas tenían que bailar abrazados, Eliot abrazo tiernamente a Serena. Esta pensaba- recuerdo la última vez que baile con Darien tocaban una melodía parecida.- sin pensarlo abrazo mas a Eliot que se sentía en las nubes.

Al terminar de bailar Eliot llevo a Serena a una de las mesas donde conversaban varias personas. La joven estaba tan distraída que no se fijo quien estaba sentando frente a ella.

-amigos es un gusto verlos de nuevo, les presento a Serena mi esposa- dijo el joven

-es una placer conocerlos Eliot me platicado mucho de ustedes-dijo amablemente la rubia

-Serena-dijo Eliot tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban a la próxima mesa- vamos a saludar a mi mejor amigo. Al llegar a la mesa un hombre de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules se puso de pie.

-Eliot aquí estas, el evento es un gran éxito -dijo Darien levantándose de su asiento.

-Darien amigo, mira te presento a Serena mi esposa-dijo dándole paso a la joven que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Al ver de nuevo a Serena, el semblante de Darien cambio, se puso muy pálido las piernas le temblaron que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Jamás imagino encontrarla en un evento de esa magnitud, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus movimientos ya no eran torpes, la mujer se movía con gracia y elegancia. Su mirada era distinta, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la seriedad y frialdad que proyectaba mientras se acercaba.

Serena en cambio estaba preparada para todo, desde que vio a Saory imagino que Darien estaría ahí, así que su sorpresa no fue tan grande. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara de alegría al verlo de nuevo.

-un placer conocerlo Serena Sukino de Darcy-fueron las frías palabras que brotaron de los labios de la joven- Eliot me ha platicado maravillas de usted, que siento que ya lo conozco,

-Darien Chiba,-dijo saliendo de la sorpresa

-Serena es la mujer de la que tanto te he hablado-dijo Eliot sonriendo- la madre de mi hijo.

.- un gusto conocerla Serena-dijo Darien amablemente

-señora Darcy para usted, señor Chiba-dijo con mirándolo fijamente

Horas más tarde acostado en su cama Darien no daba crédito a lo que había vivido horas atrás. Por más que su mente le daba vueltas al asunto no podía explicarse el cambio tan drástico de Serena. De la niña tierna y dulce que recordaba ya no quedaba nada, durante todo el baile, la chica no había sonreído, al contrario se mantuvo muy seria. Lo que si pudo comprobar fue que la joven se había instruido muy bien durante el año que estuvo en el extranjero, hablaba muy bien ingles, y durante un buen rato mantuvo una interesante platica con varios médicos americanos acerca de los nuevos descubrimientos en el campo de la medicina. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue el saber que era la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos y peor aun ambos tenían un hijo. Los celos y el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaron dormir el resto de la noche.

-y pensar que ese bebe hubiera sido mi hijo, y ella mi esposa-dijo en voz alta- necesito hablar con Serena

Era una hermosa tarde mientras Serena paseaba al pequeño Daniel en el parque, en el cochecito el niño dormía placidamente, la joven se sentó en una de las bancas, aun no olvidaba la forma en como Darien la había observado durante la fiesta, sus ojos reflejaban dolor. Pero no le dio importancia y se comporto a la altura de la situación, bailo solo con Eliot, ignorando a Darien toda la noche, cuando se acercaba a conversar con ella, se disculpaba y buscaba a Eliot.

Caminaba de vuelta al hotel cuando su mirada se poso en los vestidos de los aparadores sin sospechar que unos hermosos ojos azules la vigilaban de cerca. De pronto Daniel comenzó a llorar, la joven madre tomo al bebe y lo arrullo para que durmiera de nuevo. Darien estaba por acercarse a Serena cuando alguien se le adelanto.

- Serena donde estabas- dijo Eliot preocupado-

-lo siento estaba caminando en el parque y el tiempo se me fue volando-fue la respuesta de la joven-

-vamos adentro mi abuela te esta esperando, no me gusta que salgas sola con el bebe, la cuidad es muy peligrosa, la próxima vez puedes llevarte cualquiera de los autos,

-gracias pero no quiero abusar mas de tu bondad-dijo apenada la joven- pero te prometo que la próxima vez tomare un taxi.

Las amigas de Serena no sabían de la existencia del pequeño Daniel, a la mañana siguiente la rubia fue a una cita con sus amigas llevando al bebe, tanto Emy, Lita Mina y Rey vieron al niño se quedaron con la boca abierta. Serena le hizo creer que el bebe era hijo de Eliot al cual no conocían. Pero Rey no era tonta el bebe se parecía a Darien, por mas que Serena aseguraba que era idéntico a Eliot. Las amigas se autonombraron tías de la criatura.

-y por que se llama Daniel-dijo Rey seriamente- si su padre se llama Eliot

-ese era el nombre del abuelo de Eliot-dijo Serena tranquilamente, ella misma se estaba creyendo sus mentiras-y ambos decidimos llamarlo así.

-lo que no entiendo es como te enamoraste tan rápido de el, eres una picara-dijo Mina picándole la costilla, mientras veía una foto de Eliot que Serena les había llevado.

-fue amor a primera vista-dijo Serena bajando la mirada

-siempre creí que Darien y tu terminarían casado-dijo Lita- ambos lucían muy felices

-ya chicas por favor no la molesten con esa clase de preguntas, te felicito de todo corazón Serena aprovechaste muy bien el tiempo mientras estabas en el extranjero, tu ingles y francés son perfectos, tu forma de desenvolverte ha mejorado mucho, me doy cuenta de que mientras estabas embarazada no hiciste tus estudios a un lado,-dijo Emy alegremente

-tienes razón Eliot y su abuela me apoyaron en todo, fue por eso que no estuve en navidad con ustedes, lo siento chicas, pero mi prioridad era mi hijo.

-y te entendemos Serena-dijo Rey mirándola fijamente

El lunes por la mañana el pequeño Daniel tenia cita con el medico. Serena estaba lista portaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido rojo que la hacían verse muy sexy, su cabello estaba sujetado por una cola dejando ver su hermoso cuello, el cual parecía tener tatuada la palabra bésame, solo esperaba a Eliot para ir junto con el pediatra. Cuando uno de los empleados del hotel le entrego un mensaje. La joven agradeció al empleado y fue en busca de Eleonor.

-pasa algo malo mi niña- dijo la amable mujer

-si, Eliot no me acompañara al pediatra, parece que tiene una junta de emergencia-

-por que no le dices a tu madre que te acompañe- recalco Eleonor

-no creo que pueda, además falta una hora para la cita, tendré que ir sola-dijo resignada

-y eso es lo que te preocupa,- dijo Eleonor- te conozco y se que ocultas algo confía en mi

- vi al padre de Daniel, y tengo miedo de verlo de nuevo-dijo tristemente Serena

-no tienes por que sentir miedo, el nunca supo que estabas embarazada y si sospechara algo, vasta con decirle que el niño nació a los siete meses, arriba ese animo mi niña, demuéstrame esa fortaleza que tienes, recuerda que no estas sola.

-es verdad, ya no soy aquella niña llorona y empalagosa que recuerda, ahora soy una mujer completamente diferente.

Al llegar al hospital una de las enfermeras la hizo pasar a un gran consultorio.

-el doctor Chiba vendrá enseguida-dijo amablemente la enfermera- pero siéntese por favor-

-muy amable-dijo prefiero que sea otra persona que atienda a mi hijo la verdad tengo algo de prisa, podría llevarme a otro consultorio por favor.-dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- como usted diga señora, es un niño muy hermoso-dijo la enfermera al ver al bebe mientras la conducía a otro consultorio.

-gracias, -dijo sorprendida la joven- muchos piensan que es idéntico a mi.

De pronto se escucha voces en el pasillo.

-es el doctor que esta de vuelta, me retiro-dijo la enfermera-

Serena se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta. Y un hombre de mediana edad atendió a su bebe, el cual estaba perfectamente de salud.

Por su parte Darien estaba emocionado, esa mañana el hijo de Serena y Eliot tendría su revisión mensual, era la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con ella. Cuando la enfermera le aviso que la señora Darcy había solicitado que otro doctor atendiera a su bebe.

-y quien atendió al hijo del señor Darcy-pregunto a la enfermera

-el doctor Stewart, ya que su cita de las 10 cancelo,-dijo amablemente la enfermera.

-gracias, me avisas cuando la señora Darcy salga de consulta por favor,

-si doctor-dijo la enfermera antes de irse.

Al terminar la consulta Serena, prácticamente corrió al ascensor, las puertas de este estaban por cerrarse cuando una persona evito que la puerta cerrara por completo y entro. Darien la miraba fijamente, la maternidad había acentuado su belleza, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, pero al tenerla tan cerca las palabras se quedaban en su garganta. Serena por su parte tenia ganas de salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente clavado al piso. Lentamente Darien pulso el botón del elevador y la puerta se cerró, se coloco frente a ella, ahora la joven estaba en sus dominios y no pensaba dejarla ir fácilmente.

-es un placer verte de nuevo Serena-dijo Darien mirándola fijamente.- y Eliot por que no vino contigo.

-tuvo una junta de ultimo minuto -dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Al ver las intenciones de Serena, Darien fue más rápido que ella y le impido el acceso a la salida.

-apártate de mi camino, por favor-dijo molesta

-por que, a que le temes-

-no le temo a nada, no quiero ni deseo tener el mas mínimo contacto contigo.-dijo seriamente mientras cubría al bebe

-veo que sigues dolida por lo que paso entre nosotros, y entiendo que me odies pero…

-yo no te odio-dijo interrumpiéndolo la rubia- odiarte seria darte demasiada importancia, cosa que no tienes, al contrario te estoy muy agradecida, como ves pude salir adelante.-dijo desviando la mirada

- cambiaste tanto, no eres la sombra de esa niña alegre que alguna vez conocí.-dijo con tristeza.

-la niña que conociste murió, que razón tenias cuando me dijiste, que era una escandalosa, inculta y muchas cosas mas que no vienen al caso recordar. Ahora soy una mujer nueva. Y por eso te doy gracias.

-lo siento se que te hice mucho daño-dijo darien apenado

-pero los 2 salimos ganando, imagino que eres muy feliz junto a Saory, al igual que yo soy feliz junto a Eliot.-dijo Serena con voz débil.

-imagino que tu esposo no sabe lo que hubo entre nosotros,-dijo Darien

-así es, ante todo es un caballero. Estamos juntos y para el es suficiente.

-que rápido me reemplazaste,

- dándole la espalda añadió- entiendo tu confusión, pero te explicare, cuando llegue a Londres estaba muy triste lo admito, me refugiaba en mis estudios para olvidarte, a los pocos días conocí a Eliot -mintió- desde el principio fue atento y gentil conmigo, poco a poco me ayudo a superar mi dolor, al poco tiempo llegue a sentir un cariño especial por el, una tarde mientras estaba en su casa su abuela tuvo que salir de emergencia dejándonos solos, yo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por mi me hablo con el corazón en la mano pidiéndome una oportunidad para hacerme feliz, de pronto me beso, no te negare que mi primera reacción fue rechazarlo pero su beso despertó en mi una sensación diferente, una cosa llevo a lo otra y me entregue a el, para así olvidarme de ti. Puedes pensar de mi lo que quieras, pero estaba muy confundida, si la vida me ofrecía un hombre maravilloso que me amaba y aceptaba a pesar de mi pasado, trataría de ser feliz a su lado.

-calla por favor –dijo Darien conteniendo las lágrimas-

De pronto el bebe comenzó a llorar, Serena lo arrullaba tratando de calmarlo, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar.

-me estas cansando con tanto interrogatorio-dijo la joven nerviosamente- ya te dije lo que deseabas saber ahora, puedes hacerte a un lado y dejarme salir, se esta haciendo tarde y Daniel necesita dormir su siesta.

-Daniel- dijo Darien sorprendido- creí que su nombre era Alexis

-su nombre completo es Daniel Alexis- dijo nerviosa

-pero que coincidencia-dijo- casi tenemos el mismo nombre.

Serena tomo al bebe y salio rápidamente del lugar.

-Dios mió, casi me descubre, tengo que ser muy cuidadosa Darien es muy inteligente y tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad, tengo que irme cuanto antes.

Con el paso de los días, los temores de Serena crecían más y mas, cada vez que salía de paseo con el niño, se topaba con Darien el cual aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba, lo único que hacia era saludarlo y seguir su camino como si nada, aunque por dentro temblaba de emoción al verlo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, para Darien era imposible acercarse a Serena, cuando no estaba con sus amigas, salía a visitar a sus padres, otras veces salía con Eleonor y Eliot Darcy. Con este último no había tenido tiempo de platicar desde la cena baile.

Por casualidades del destino, Eliot salía del centro comercial cuando se topo con Darien ambos amigos decidieron ir a tomar un café.

-y no me has dicho que te pareció Serena-dijo emocionado Eliot

-es una mujer linda, lo que no entiendo como te enamoraste tan pronto de ella.

-es una historia algo rara, la conocí en penosas circunstancias, mi abuela siempre me hablaba maravillas de Serena, así que decidí conocerla. Al verla por primera vez supe que era la mujer de mi vida. –dijo Eliot emocionado

-eso quiere decir que fue amor a primera vista.

-así es, al principio no te voy a negar que ella me rechazaba, la mayoría del tiempo estaba muy triste y concentrada en sus estudios, pero estaba decidido a conquistarla, y al poco tiempo me acepto.

-por lo que veo también se enamoro de ti, ya que te acepto muy rápido

-aunque no lo creas Serena es una mujer maravillosa, y seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo si llega a amarme aunque solo sea un poco-dijo tristemente

-pero que tonterías estas diciendo, acaso no es la madre de tu hijo, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir Eliot explícate por favor.-dijo Darien confundido

-te contare un secreto, cuando Serena llego a Londres estaba muy dolida, la persona que mas amaba la abandono por otra, destrozando sus sueños e ilusiones, fue por eso que puso todo su empeño en salir adelante, fue muy duro y difícil para ella tomar la decisión, de alejarse de todos sus seres queridos, pero me confeso que no soportaría ver al amor de su vida con otra mujer, así que puso distancia de por medio-dijo Eliot- Serena es tan noble, te imaginas sacrificarse de esa manera, por una persona que nunca la amo, que solo jugo con ella.

-y sabes quien es esa persona-pregunto curioso Darien

-no lo se, ni me importa, el es parte de su pasado

-corrígeme si me equivoco, ella aun ama a ese hombre.

- no lo se, pero ahora Serena me tiene a mi para hacerla feliz, con el tiempo llegara a quererme tal y como yo la amo.

-y no tienes miedo de que ese hombre vuelva por ella

-lo siento por el, ahora ella es mía, y Daniel será el vinculo que siempre nos unirá.-dijo seriamente

-lo que no entiendo es que si ella ama a otro se halla casado contigo, no me parece lógico

-eres mi mejor amigo y se que puedo confiar en ti, en realidad no estamos casados, todo fue idea mía para que su familia en especial su padre no se molestara con ella, el señor Sukino no estaba de acuerdo en que su hija se fuera del país a estudiar, pero Serena le aseguro que podía confiar en ella, ya que imaginaras la reacción de pobre hombre al verla de nuevo con un bebe.

-pero tu estabas a su lado para apoyarla en todo,-dijo Darien molesto- imagino que pediste la mano de Serena en matrimonio, para que el bebe crezca dentro de una familia.

- lo hice, pero aun hay algo que no te he dicho, Daniel no es hijo mió-dijo esto ultimo con pesar- pero te juro que lo quiero como tal.

Darien estaba en shock, si Eliot no era el padre de Daniel entonces….

-déjame ver si entendí, -dijo lentamente-si no eres el padre de DANIEL, y ambos no están casados, eso quiere decir que.- Darien estaba desconcertado, ahora todo parecía tener sentido

- Daniel es hijo del el hombre que engaño a Serena.- confeso Eliot tristemente- no quiero que tengas una mala imagen Serena. Cuando llego a Londres se dedico por completo a sus estudios, pero aun así le quedaba tiempo libre por tal motivo entro a trabajar de camarera en el café de mi abuela, al principio según me contaron la notaban muy triste y pensativa, días después se desmayo, a Eleonor no le pareció raro ya que la pobre muchacha comía muy poco y trabajaba sin descanso, al llevarla a casa, la atendió un doctor amigo de la familia, el cual le informo el estado de Serena, ya te imaginaras la sorpresa que se llevo mi abuela al saberlo. Después de eso se convirtió en su protegida, mi abuela hablo con el director del instituto para que Serena continuara su educación en la mansión Darcy, nadie debía saber de su embarazo, te imaginas el escándalo que ocasionaría. Poco tiempo después la conocí y me enamore de ella desde que la vi, a sus 4 meses de embarazo lucia tan bella, tan frágil, desde ese entonces la ame y comencé a querer a ese bebe como mió, la acompañaba al medico, estaba al pendiente de sus vitaminas, sus antojos.

-y por que no busco al padre de su hijo- pregunto Darien

-no lo se, tanto mi abuela como yo se lo sugerimos, pero ella se negó, decía que no tenia caso, el la había hecho a un lado por que no la amaba, y que lo que hubo entre ellos fue un grave error, que caso tenia decirle que su **"error"** había tenido consecuencias. Y para serte sincero la entiendo y me alegra que no lo haya hecho, gracias a su silencio Daniel es mi hijo y dentro de poco Serena será mi esposa, en un par de días volveremos a Londres y todo será como antes.

Sin saber como Darien llego a su departamento, Daniel era su hijo, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos felices vividos con Serena.

-cuanto debiste de haber sufrido por mi causa Serena, fui un estupido al dudar de ti, tengo que recuperar tu amor a como de lugar. Debo ver a mi hijo, a pesar de que he estado muy cerca de Daniel no se como es, ahora entiendo su nerviosismo cuando lo llevo a revisión, no quería que viera al bebe, a quien se parecerá.

Mientras tanto Serena salía sola con el bebe, era una hermosa tarde, dentro de 2 días volvería a Londres donde se sentía tranquila, ya que estar cerca de Darien la ponía muy nerviosa, así que disfrutaría al máximo lo que le quedaba de vacaciones, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol miraba el hermoso paisaje, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre se sentó junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-es una hermosa vista verdad

-Darien-dijo serena asustada- que haces aquí, acaso me estas siguiendo.

-es un parque publico por si no lo sabes-

-entonces busca tu propio árbol y déjame tranquila por favor- dijo seriamente la rubia

-no quiero, este es mi árbol favorito, vete tu si quieres.

La joven se levanto y tomo el cochecito del bebe dispuesta a alejarse del lugar.

-por favor no te vayas-dijo Darien tomándola del brazo- necesito hablar contigo.

-suéltame-grito Serena- quien rayos te crees, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-te equivocas,-dijo Darien mientras la soltaba- hay algo muy importante que debemos discutir es algo que nos une a ambos

-a si- Dijo Serena seriamente- y que es eso tan importante que nos une

-se que Daniel es mi hijo, y no tiene caso que lo niegues.-

La cara de Serena cambio drásticamente, se puso muy pálida, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que imagino que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho.

-quien te lo dijo- pronuncio en un susurro

-eso no importa, lo importante es Daniel es mi hijo, por que no me lo dijiste,

-y como querías que te lo dijera, ni yo misma sabía de mi embarazo, además según tus propias palabras lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, que caso tenia decírtelo, en ese entonces creí que era mejor callar y salir adelante sola, tal y como lo sigo haciendo, además deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado por amor y no por obligación al saber de mi embarazo. No se a que vienen tus reproches, cuando tú debes de ser muy feliz con Saory-dijo desviando la mirada.

-no soy feliz, me faltas tu Serena, eres lo mas importante de mi vida, no hay día en que no me reproche mi estupidez, fui un tonto al dejarte ir, en ese tiempo creí que era lo mejor para ti, un día fui a buscarte a la preparatoria y te vi muy feliz junto a Seiya Kou, después escuche a unas alumnas decir que estabas a mi lado solo por lastima, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y creí que cuando te entregaste a mi fue tu forma de decirme a dios, por eso te hice creer que me había enamorado de Saory, que querías que hiciera, estaba muy dolido y confundido -dijo desesperado

-**me hubieras preguntado a mi-**dijo tranquilamente mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- te vasto verme de lejos para dudar de mi, ahora veo que nunca me conociste, sabes te amaba tanto que era capaz de dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, fue por eso que me entregue a ti, ahora veo que mi amor nunca fue correspondido de la misma forma-

- Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, fui un estupido al dudar de ti, no sabes lo mal que me siento al saber que pronto te casaras con Eliot, muero de celos al verte a su lado, la noche del baile tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no partirle la cara ante todos, ahora te veo con este bebe en los brazos-dijo señalando al bebe- y no tienes idea de cómo deseo que ambos estén a mi lado.

De pronto el niño comenzó a llorar. Serena lo arrulla pero el bebe seguía llorando.

-seguramente tiene hambre-dijo Darien mirando al bebe fijamente- o necesita que lo cambies, es un niño muy hermoso.

-ya es tarde tengo que irme.

-por favor no te vayas,- rogó el moreno- permíteme sostener a mi hijo un momento.

El hombre tomo al bebe, el cual se parecía a el, sobre todo en el cabello y el color de ojos.

-se parece mucho a mi-dijo Darien mientras jugaba con el bebe.

-figuraciones tuyas, -dijo la rubia seriamente

-aun te amo Serena, mucho más que antes, no hubo un solo día que no pensara en ti

- ya no siento nada por ti –dijo dándole la espalda

-pruébamelo y te juro por mi hijo que nunca mas te molestare- dijo tomándola del brazo

-que petulante y engreído eres-dijo molesta mientras se soltaba- no tengo que probarte nada, quiero mucho a Eliot, el borro lo que sentía por ti

-demuéstramelo-

-como

-bésame,

-estas loco

-tienes miedo de comprobar que aun me amas-dijo triunfante el moreno mientras dejaba al niño en su carreola.

-claro que no.

Lentamente Darien se acerco a Serena y la beso como nunca lo había hecho, la joven estaba entre nubes, jamás la había besado de esa forma, lentamente el beso se volvió mas apasionado y exigente, tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-ves-dijo Darien mientras acariciaba su rostro- aun me amas no tiene caso que lo niegues.

- ya es tarde para nosotros, es mi deber casarme con Eliot, el siempre fue bueno conmigo estuvo al pendiente de mi durante mi embarazo, quiere a Daniel como su hijo

-casarse no es un deber Serena, habla con el y dile lo que realmente sientes

-no tengo secretos para el, sabe perfectamente que no lo amo,

-te casaras con el solo por agradecimiento, no lo hagas por favor, soy el padre de Daniel el nos necesita a los 2 juntos, no cometas el error de casarte sin amor, con el tiempo Eliot y tu serán muy infelices. Dijo Darien tristemente- aun estamos a tiempo de salvar nuestro amor.

-lo siento pero no puedo-dijo la joven tomando la carriola mientras se alejaba del lugar. Corrió hacía un taxi que pasaba por ahí. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, ahora entendía a Darien. Por culpa de su desconfianza ella había sufrido mucho, ahora estaba en un dilema, seguir con sus planes de boda con Eliot al cual le debía mucho o luchar por ser feliz con el hombre al cual amaba.

Por su parte Darien sabia perfectamente que hacer. Con paso lento fue al hospital a terminar sus pendientes y después buscaría a Eliot. Al cual encontró a la salida del hospital.

-estaba por ir a buscarte-dijo Darien seriamente- tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-Claro amigo,

Los jóvenes fueron a un café que estaba a 2 cuadras del hospital.

Tu dirás-contesto Eliot- que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme

-es sobre el padre de Daniel-

-acaso sabes quien es ese infeliz-dijo molesto Eliot

-si, -dijo Darien bajando la mirada- soy yo.

La noticia no pareció sorprender a Eliot el cual continuaba sereno, al contrario de Darien que esperaba una reacción diferente.

-me da la impresión que lo sabias desde antes- comento Darien sorprendido

-sabia por mi abuela que el hombre que engaño a Serena se llama Darien, pero jamás imagine que fueras tu.

-lamento no habértelo dicho antes,

-Ahora entiendo su reacción al verte, la forma tan fría con la que te trataba. Siempre pensé que eras un gran hombre, mira que engañar a Serena, de esa manera, eres un miserable. Yo confiaba en ti, mientras tú te reías a mis espaldas

-claro que no, todo lo contrario te admiro por que sabes amar de verdad, pero…

-pero que

-aun amo a Serena con todo mi ser, y haré todo lo posible por reconquistarla.

-que tonterías dices, ella ya no siente nada por ti- dijo poniéndose de pie- por si lo olvidaste fuiste tu quien termino con ella.

-aun que lo niegues muy en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que ella aun me ama.

-tal vez, pero con quien se casara será conmigo, y espero que respetes su decisión y te alejes para siempre de nuestras vidas.

-te casaras con ella aun sabiendo que no te ama, además Daniel es mi hijo y haré todo lo posible por estar a su lado. –dijo poniéndose también de pie

-eso lo veremos, dentro de 2 días volveremos a Londres y dudo que nos sigas hasta allá. Lo siento mucho amigo tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

Sin pensarlo Eliot le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Darien, el cual cayó al suelo, los ahí presentes se sorprendieron ya que ambos hombre habían entrado al lugar muy amigablemente.

-lo siento-dijo Eliot sacudiéndose la mano- pero jure que cuando tuviera frente a frente al hombre que engaño a Serena le rompería la cara.

-entiendo-dijo Darien limpiándose una hilera de sangre que salía de sus labios, mientras se ponía de pie- hubiera reaccionado igual.

De pronto Darien le propino un golpe en el estomago a Eliot, este se doblo de dolor.

- lo lamento-dijo Darien – pero jure que golpearía al hombre que tratara de quitarme el amor de Serena.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron una fuerte pelea, los empleados del lugar llamaron a la policía, la cual encerró a los 2 por los múltiples daños hechos al café. Eliot llamo a su abuela para que fuera a la delegación no quería que Serena se enterara de lo ocurrido, por su parte Darien llamo a Andrew para que lo ayudara con la fianza. Al salir de la delegación Andrew llevo a su amigo al hospital, estaba gravemente golpeado, después de limpiar y curar sus heridas el moreno se fue a su casa, lo que mas le dolía era el corazón por que Serena se casaría con Eliot a pesar de no amarlo.

Al ver a Eliot seriamente golpeado Serena se asusto, llamo al doctor del hotel y lo ayudo a limpiar las heridas en el cuerpo de Eliot.

-pero que paso-dijo asustada la joven cuando el doctor se fue

-intentaron asaltarme- mintió Eliot- y me defendí

-que tontería mas grande-dijo Serena- pusiste tu vida en riesgo, no te das cuenta que pudieron matarte, acaso llevabas mucho dinero encima.

-trataron de quitarme lo mas valioso para mi- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

-será mejor que descanses un poco hijo- intervino Eleonor-

-tu abuela tiene razón, descansa para que te recuperes pronto

-lo siento no quise preocuparte- dijo Eliot- sabes que te amo verdad

- yo también te quiero mucho-contesto la joven desviando la mirada.

Durante toda la noche Eliot pensaba en su futura vida al lado de Serena

-juro que haré todo lo posible por que algún día llegues amarme.

Al día siguiente Rey visitaba a Darien, este le contó toda la verdad.

-lo sabia-dijo Rey – desde un principio sospeche que Daniel no era hijo de Eliot, lo que no entiendo es por que la tonta de Serena esta decidía a casarse con alguien a quien no ama.

-esta muy agradecida con el.

-el agradecimiento no es amor-dijo furiosa- tenemos que impedir que cometa ese error. Y se como hacerlo.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Horas más tarde Rey buscaba a Serena desesperadamente.

-que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme Rey-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-ha sucedido algo terrible, Darien tuvo un horrible accidente esta gravemente herido, y no hace mas que llamarte- dijo Rey con lágrimas en los ojos- se que no lo amas pero por favor acompáñame a verlo.

-que dices-dijo Serena asustada- un accidente, cuando como

-vamos al hospital y en el camino te doy los detalles

-no se si deba-dijo Serena

-que no entiendes Serena, Darien puede morir.-dijo exaltada la morena

-espera un momento voy por hijo.

Al llegar al hospital Rey condujo a Serena a una habitación apartada. Ahí en la cama estaba Darien, su cara tenia diversos golpes, y su pecho estaba vendado.

A la joven se le partió el corazón verlo así, le dio el bebe a Rey, la cual salio silenciosamente de la habitación.

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente ante el cuerpo de Darien.

-Darien mi amor, que te paso.

De pronto el joven abrió los ojos

-serena amor mió, estas aquí, creí que era otro de mis sueños.-dijo entre palabras el joven

-no es un sueño, estoy aquí contigo.-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-ahora si podré morir tranquilo

-no digas eso-dijo la joven poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Darien-

-perdóname por favor, te hice mucho daño

-no tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo serena- no me dejes por favor lucha por tu vida

-ya no tengo nada por que luchar

-hazlo por nuestro hijo, por mi

-ustedes estarán bien, Eliot es un gran hombre será un gran padre para nuestro hijo y un excelente esposo para ti,

-eso no me importa, eres el único al que amo, aunque me casara con el mejor hombre del mundo nunca podré amarlo de la manera en la que te amo a ti.

Fuera de la habitación Rey estaba con otra persona escuchando todo.

-escuchaste- dijo Rey- si de verdad la amas la dejaras ser feliz.

-tienes razón- dijo Eliot- esta batalla la tenia perdida desde el principio. Pero me aferre a la tonta idea de que tal vez me amaría algún día.

- eres un gran hombre Eliot, pronto encontraras a la mujer de tu vida, y Serena será solo un bello recuerdo.

-ahora mas que nunca envidio a Darien por tener amigas como tu.

- ambos son mis amigo, y los quiero mucho, se lo mucho que se aman y no me parece justo que este separados y mas ahora que tienen un hijo, no lo crees así- dijo Rey mostrándole al pequeño Daniel que dormía placidamente

-entiendo, si Darien es la felicidad de Serena me haré a un lado, dile a Darien de mi parte si hace sufrir de nuevo a Serena se las vera conmigo.-dijo caminando hacia la salida

-no te preocupes que Darien aprendió la lección, y de no ser así te juro que seré la primera en llamarte y entre los 2 lo golpearemos hasta que recapacite-dijo a modo de broma.

-A dios mi pequeño- dijo Eliot besando la frente de Daniel- serás muy feliz junto a tus padres

Esa misma tarde Eliot se fue del país junto con su abuela, esta no necesito mayor explicación sabia perfectamente lo ocurrido, y entendía que su nieto no era la felicidad de Serena. A la pobre mujer le dolía separarse de la rubia y el bebe a los que amaba como si fueran realmente de su familia.

-estas bien-dijo Eleonor a su nieto mientras despegaba el avión-

-si, es solo que me hubiera encantado decirle adiós en persona

-no te preocupes, la volverás a ver algún día, y cuando eso suceda la herida no te dolerá tanto.-dijo sabiamente Eleonor.

-tienes razón, pero extrañare a Daniel, pero es lo mejor para el crecer junto a sus padres.

Al volver al hotel Serena se encontró con la sorpresa de que los Darcy se habían marchado del país dejándola sola. Un empleado le dijo que tenía instrucciones de parte del señor Eliot Darcy de darle todo lo que necesitara y que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera.

La joven subió a su habitación, no tenia caso quedarse más ahí, empaco sus pertenencias y las de su hijo dispuesta a salir de ahí para siempre. Cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta. Al abrir casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Darien de pie.

-pe.. Pero que haces aquí, -dijo lentamente la joven- acaso te haz vuelto loco

-he venido por la mujer que amo y mi hijo- dijo sonriente

-que dices, acaso estas loco, como saliste del hospital tan pronto

-los doctores me dieron de alta, tu visita fue tan milagrosa que me recupere enseguida.

-me engañaste de nuevo-dijo furiosa mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta, pero Darien se lo impido entrando a la fuerza a la habitación-

-no te engañe en verdad tuve un pequeño incidente, la idea del hospital y lo demás fue de Rey, todo lo hice para no perderte. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.-dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella.- no estaba dispuesto a perderte de nuevo.

-ahora entiendo, Eliot se fue a Londres con el corazón destrozado, jamás me perdonare le hice mucho daño. Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Rey me dijo que hablo con el, y que al final Eliot entendió que no tenia sentido casarse contigo si nunca lo amarías.

- y que quieres, que corra hacia ti llorando diciendo que nos espera un gran futuro juntos, y que tarde o temprano sabia que esto pasaría- dijo entre lagrimas

-lo que quiero es que estemos juntos por que nos amamos, que nuestro hijo crecerá a nuestro lado rodeado de amor, y que pase lo que pase luchare para que seas feliz, por que desde ahora tu felicidad es mi felicidad- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.- te amo Serena, cásate conmigo.

Tres meses después, el pequeño Daniel dormía placidamente en brazos de su abuela, Rey, Emy, Mina y Lita tomaban su lugar, mientras Andrew estaba en la puerta junto a un nervioso Darien.

-por que tarda tanto-dijo Darien

-tal vez se arrepintió-dijo sonriendo Andrew- ahora que lo pienso la madre de Serena salio hace poco con Daniel,

-no juegues conmigo Andrew, ya te veré en mi lugar mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

De pronto se escucho un grito

-ahí viene la novia.

-será mejor que entremos-dijo Andrew – es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de entrar a la iglesia.

Serena estaba radiante de felicidad, toda la iglesia estaba llena de rosas blancas, dando un ambiente muy romántico. Al terminar la ceremonia los novios abordaron una limosina que los llevaría a un elegante salón donde se celebraría la boda. Al iniciar el tradicional baile de novios, los ahí presentes comentaban que jamás habían visto a una pareja tan enamorada y feliz. Cuando llego el momento de aventar el ramo, este cayó en manos de Lita que estaba atónita.

-te llego la hora Andrew-dijo Darien picaramente.

Para su viaje de luna de miel, los ahora esposos decidieron ir a la playa, serian 5 días maravillosos, a Serena le preocupaba dejar a su hijo tanto tiempo, pero Darien la convenció de dejarlo con sus ahora suegros para así tener mas privacidad, además las chicas ayudarían con el cuidado del pequeño.- Ya en el avión

-me siento tan feliz, que siento que mi corazón estallara en mil pedazos-dijo abrazando a su flamante esposo.

-pasare el resto de mi vida haciendo feliz

-soy la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, mi príncipe.

Se besaron sellando para siempre si promesa de amor.

**F I N.**

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic sobre esta hermosa pareja.

22


End file.
